


Thesewt/同枕失眠

by LotuZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotuZ/pseuds/LotuZ





	Thesewt/同枕失眠

NOTE：  
剧烈OOC，有车，都是我瞎编的还请不要较真。  
开场那会吧听证会出来，忒修斯去拥抱纽特之前，腮帮那里鼓了两下，松开手之后腮帮也动了动，也不知道是在咬牙还是在舔槽牙。当时看得我满脑子马赛克，迫切想要驾驶（x）  
-  
在魔法部外见到忒修斯的时候，纽特感觉，这其实比见到丽塔还要让他感到意外。不是因为忒修斯的出现出乎意料，而是他似乎很久没有他的哥哥了。纽特不是个擅长想念别人的人，他不太经常产生思念的感觉。眼下忒修斯站在他跟前，纽特才恍然大悟：他确实很久没有见到忒修斯了。  
从小到大——不过纽特觉得自己没什么从小到大可讲，他的记忆里全都是神奇动物，除此之外，剩下不过也只是哥哥忒修斯了。纽特也不是很容易依赖别人，他是那种容易被依赖的人，这也是为什么他能和这么多神奇生物快速建立感情。纽特离开学校以后世界各地乱跑，去寻找那些名字拗口的生物们，忙碌和对于这项工作的热爱使他分不开心想别的，可是闲下来时，纽特就会给忒修斯写信。急于并且乐于分享，是人类表现依赖感的一种方式。

忒修斯是很忙碌的，傲罗的工作危险，任务大多突然，他也是忙得到处奔走。斯卡曼德兄弟很少有机会能聚一聚，不过人们似乎总是聚少离多。  
纽特记得有一次，忒修斯追捕逃犯的工作比计划提前结束，他还有几日可以在莫斯科落脚。那时候纽特正在西伯利亚的雪原里进行他的搜寻。他白天拎着箱子在野外，夜里幻影移形回他在莫斯科租的短暂住处。那是一所小酒馆二楼的客房，虽然陈旧，但是十分暖和。纽特拎着箱子回到客房，看见忒修斯翘着脚坐在房间唯一一把椅子张看报纸时，差点失手把箱子摔下去。  
“忒修斯？”纽特放下箱子搓了搓脸，他向前走几步在炉火边蹲下身，伸出手去烤火，仰起头看着坐在椅子里的哥哥，问道，“你怎么来的？”  
忒修斯站起身离开椅子，在纽特身边蹲下，伸出手握了一下纽特还很凉的手，解释道：“工作提前结束，而且你前几天才给我写了信说你在这里。”  
纽特没想出来应该怎么回答，眨了几下眼睛，对着忒修斯笑起来。  
纽特脸上添了新伤，忒修斯伸出手去碰了碰。那几道伤口在脸颊，已经结痂了。纽特没来由感到心虚，往后躲了一下，低下头去：“前几天被抓了一下，我自己处理过，很快就会好了。”  
忒修斯嗯一声，伸出手搭在纽特肩膀上，往自己的方向揽了揽：“自己小心点。”  
兄弟俩蹲在炉火边有一搭没一搭聊闲话，忒修斯伸手把酒瓶招来，变出两只玻璃杯来，一杯斟满给自己，另一杯倒了四分之一给纽特：“俄罗斯的烈酒很著名，也可以御寒，你应该尝一尝，但是只能喝一点。”  
纽特摆了摆手：“我一会还要去照顾动物们。”说完他站起身，打开了自己的箱子钻了进去。  
“那就照顾完再喝。”忒修斯和那个装了四分之一酒的玻璃杯也跟着进了箱子。  
箱子咔哒一声合上，房间里就只能听见柴火燃烧发出的毕毕剥剥的声音。  
忒修斯跟在纽特身后，看着他的小弟弟忙得神采奕奕，他认得的不认得的大小动物们伸出舌头或触角去舔纽特的掌心。纽特抱着一只尾巴很长的带壳动物给它剪指甲时，忒修斯忽然感到有点嫉妒，随即年轻的傲罗又因为自己的想法笑了一下。  
这算什么，和纽特最热衷的工作吃醋吗。忒修斯摇了摇头，这简直就像纽特的博格特是办公桌一样。  
纽特终于忙活完他的动物们，一直跟在忒修斯身边那只玻璃杯立刻满怀热情迎上去。纽特躲了躲，最后还是伸出手接住它，靠在操作台边，小心翼翼地喝了一口。  
纽特不常喝酒，烈酒入口的感觉很暴躁，纽特忍不住眨了眨眼。忒修斯在他对面的单人床上坐下，满怀兴味看着纽特的脸。酒咽下去像是一团不太温和的火焰，纽特确实感觉自己暖和起来。亚寒带的冬天非常冷，魔咒可以抵御寒风，但是深一脚浅一脚走在雪地里还是会使人从脚尖冷到头顶。纽特觉得自己可以备一点酒在身上，于是又喝了一口。  
四分之一杯喝完，忒修斯指挥着酒瓶又给他添了一点。纽特的脸已经因为酒精红起来——看来他并不是对酒精耐受良好的体质。他的脸颊泛红，衬得那几颗雀斑也生动起来。  
斯卡曼德兄弟不常见面，有的没的能聊的自然有很多。纽特后来说话的声音大了起来，忒修斯听着，勾勾手指把纽特手里的玻璃杯招呼走。内向的纽特平时不喜欢与人对视，说话声音低或者轻。现在纽特的声音也没有很大，但是比起平时已经高了不少。  
可能多喝了两口，忒修斯想。  
“纽特。”忒修斯喊他，“你经常给我写信，为什么不来见我？”  
纽特已经在操作台上清出一小片空间坐了上去，一只脚踩着地板另一只脚来回晃着，听到这话他抿了一下嘴，说话的声音又小下去：“因为你很忙。”  
忒修斯不依不饶：“我不忙的话呢？”  
纽特往后仰了一下头，又低下脸：“那我也很忙。”  
忒修斯很少开玩笑，但是此时他半真半假埋怨道：“纽特你真是，可不如小时候喜欢我了。”  
听到这话的纽特睁大眼睛，下意识摇了摇头：“没有，我很喜欢哥哥。”  
忒修斯挑眉：“有多喜欢？”  
纽特张开嘴又闭上，挑选了很久用词，才惜字如金说：“很多。”

忒修斯从单人床上起身，几步走过去，纽特都只是偏着头看他。等到他在纽特身前站定，年轻的神奇动物学家又低下头垂下眼去。忒修斯一只手撑着操作台，略低下身凑到纽特跟前，他的呼吸吧纽特不听话的头发吹得乱晃，纽特伸手去捋自己的头发，那只手被忒修斯抓住，拖过来在胸前攥紧。  
纽特才抬起头，他已经靠上来，很轻地去舔他的嘴唇。忒修斯小心翼翼，他的舌尖绕着纽特的嘴唇勾了一圈，偏过头把自己的嘴唇印上去，碰一下又分开。纽特整个人已经呆住，他的意识仿佛已经飞离身体，漂浮在某个角落，从背后看着忒修斯亲吻自己。他不知道自己是不是应该躲闪，应该一动不动，还是去回应他。他往回挣了挣自己的手，意外的是忒修斯并没有阻止，顺利抽出手的纽特更加茫然，那只手不知道放在那里便只好放在自己胸口。  
忒修斯的脸离他很近，纽特能看见哥哥眼睛里的自己。  
纽特几乎是用气声喊忒修斯：“哥哥。”  
忒修斯又低下头，去咬纽特的下唇。纽特撑着操作台的手握成拳又松开，另一只手抓着自己的领子，手足无措。他能感受到忒修斯的犬齿和舌尖，两个人吐息里带着同一种烈酒的味道，纽特感觉自己吞下的那团火开始慢慢往上爬。片刻后纽特闭上眼，伸出手去搭了忒修斯的肩，忒修斯这才松下一口气般放松下来，两只手去捧纽特的脸，舌尖往他齿间去探。他的手按住了纽特的耳朵，接吻的声音听起来变成了深情的海浪声，在脑海中回响起来。  
年轻的斯卡曼德感觉自己脚都软了。  
纽特往后仰靠在操作台上，忒修斯便紧跟着他同他靠的更近。纽特的手还搭在忒修斯肩膀，他忍不住去搔忒修斯的耳后——就像他安抚他的动物们。  
忒修斯鼻腔里滚出一声闷笑，他的手往下在纽特腰间揉了一把，纽特整个人抖了一下，哼出了声。随即他睁大了眼，忒修斯握着他的腰往上提了提，然后把人抱了起来，倒退着，带着纽特倒在了那张单人床上。  
纽特看了一眼忒修斯的表情就侧过脸去，忒修斯手被纽特压在脖子底下，他底下头拿鼻尖去蹭纽特的喉结。纽特忍不住咽了咽口水，吞咽得动作带得喉结上下滚动。弟弟的脖子就在自己眼前，忒修斯张嘴，选了个好位置，很轻地咬了上去。  
纽特短促地喘了一口气。  
忒修斯舔了舔那个牙印，凑上去亲吻纽特的眉心，往下去吻他的鼻梁。  
纽特在忒修斯的嘴唇下发抖。可是他并没有躲开，过了一会，他偷偷摸摸伸出手，去摸忒修斯衬衫上的第一颗纽扣。

忒修斯身上有伤疤，纽特身上的伤疤不比忒修斯少，神奇动物们发起疯未见得能比穷凶极恶之徒安全到哪去。忒修斯的手指上覆着圆圆的茧，触摸过的地方仿佛烧了起来，痒而且烫。纽特忍不住闭上眼睛，牙齿要住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。  
忒修斯的亲吻从喉结，到锁骨，到乳首，胸口，到小腹。再往下的时候，纽特突然弹起来，伸手去抓忒修斯的手：“别——”  
忒修斯低头在他大腿里侧舔了一口，叼着那块皮肤，牙齿错动轻轻碾一下，问道：“为什么？”  
纽特眼睛里已经浮着一层水，可怜巴巴重复道：“别。”  
忒修斯的手撑在纽特腰两侧，舌面舔上年轻人的阴茎，张嘴含了进去。  
纽特的手指揪紧了床单，哼出了声，不知道是喘息还是呜咽。  
兴奋起来的器官把忒修斯的腮帮拱了起来，他睫毛抖了抖，滑腻的舌头刁钻地勾着纽特性器的冠状沟，舌尖在顶端脆弱的皮肤舔过。忒修斯拍了拍纽特并起夹住自己脑袋的腿示意放松，等他稍微冷静下来，才继续下去。  
年轻的斯卡曼德喘息声里已经夹杂的毫无意义的鼻音和哭腔，他忍不住挺起腰，却忒修斯伸手被按下去。  
怎么能这样，纽特抬起手咬住自己的手腕，闭上自己想去看又不敢的双眼。

纽特躺在床垫，刚刚吞咽不足顺着嘴角流下来的唾液还挂在下巴上是一条亮晶晶的痕迹。他闭着眼睛，忒修斯捏了捏他的脸他才睁眼，看着忒修斯的表情，两条腿绞了起来。  
他从前见到过哥哥工作时的样子，那时他看到忒修斯脸上没什么表情，和平时完全不一样，他看见他时想起了大雪和寒冬，积雪白茫茫的冰原上站着一颗挂满冰霜的树，冷漠却挺拔，甚至不近人情。可是此刻，太阳出来，冰雪散去，纽特第一次在忒修斯脸上见到这样的表情和颜色，记忆中的外表被撕开了一个口子，内里其他的颜色露了出来。纽特被按着肩膀，年轻傲罗手上力气不小，捏得他有些疼。  
忒修斯勾起一边的嘴角笑了一下，纽特看见忒修斯的牙齿，犬齿带尖，像是某种凶兽。他的腮帮鼓了鼓，那应该是他伸出舌头舔了一下自己的后牙。  
纽特忍不住咽了咽口水。

忒修斯的手指骨节均匀，带着伤疤和茧，在纽特后方挣动时，纽特觉得并不轻松。那些凹凸不平的粗糙皮肤在柔软的内壁擦过其实有些难受，但是把他心里那点不知名的火撩成更旺得一团。他不知道这团火焰燃烧的原因是否正确，可是想到外面是冬天和冰原，他希望这团火可以继续燃烧。  
忒修斯进入的动作十分缓慢，纽特依旧忍不住喘出了声。被进入的饱胀感算不上难受，即使有过良好扩张，依然有很轻微的撕裂感。  
“太满了……”纽特哑着嗓子道。他不知道这句话代表了什么，可是他的确感到自己被填满。  
这句话在忒修斯听起来有些下作，可又让他感到无比的兴奋。忒修斯在纽特的大腿上拍了一下，声音响亮。  
内壁的褶皱被缓慢撑开，痛感漫上来，又更快地被酥麻快感盖过去。忒修斯抽身再凶狠插入，器官把将要合拢的肠壁又劈开让纽特终于发出一声尖叫。  
太满了，他觉得自己被进入后每一寸敏感不敏感的内壁都被照顾到。忒修斯也在有意寻找纽特较难寻找的柔软的那点，纽特被顶了个灌顶痛快，眼眶红得像樱桃的颜色，忒修斯便只去挞伐纽特敏感脆弱的地方。快感在最敏感的地方堆积，层层叠叠，最后泼天而落。忒修斯的鼻尖去蹭纽特的耳朵，小动物之间经常出现这个动作，表示亲昵和信任，纽特总是见到自己箱子里的动物幼崽们这样蹭来蹭去表示友好。  
灯没有关，灯光是暖黄的颜色，一片灯光在纽特眼里散成一片。

纽特射在了忒修斯线条好看的腰腹上，白色的体液沿着他分明的肌理线条流下来。高潮时的纽特后腔绞紧，缠得忒修斯喘口气定了定神。  
忒修斯低下头去亲吻纽特的脖颈，往上去同他交换一个吻，在他的舌尖上咬下去。  
他真的咬得我好疼，纽特想，自己的傲罗哥哥应该很少亲吻别人。  
纽特从铺天盖地的情欲中提起一点点清明的理智，嗓音也染了一点欲念的沙哑，低声道：“忒修斯，你有我全部的喜欢。”

纽特不知道箱子里那一张单人床是怎么睡下的他们两个人。那一宿他们躺在同一个枕头上，但是似乎都没有睡着。纽特抿起嘴唇不知道该说什么，忒修斯从他背后伸出手，把纽特搂紧自己怀里，也一言不发。  
纽特背后是忒修斯的胸口，他能感受到哥哥的心跳，从剧烈地跳动慢慢缓下节奏，最后和自己的心跳变成同一个步调。

后来纽特很少在箱子里那张单人床上睡觉，最多躺在上面小憩一会。  
反正在那里他根本睡不着。

纽特提前离开听证会的房间，忒修斯追了出去。纽特还是垂着头，抬起眼看向自己的哥哥。他看到忒修斯的腮帮鼓了鼓，不知道是他咬了咬牙，还是舌头从后牙上舔过。这个小动作让纽特想起在箱子里的那个夜晚，他忍不住想往后退一步。  
忒修斯已经伸出手，把自己的弟弟捞了过来。他的头埋在纽特的颈侧，鼻尖就在他后颈边，纽特能感受到忒修斯的呼吸。  
这个拥抱很用力，忒修斯每次拥抱他都很认真。

纽特转身离开后，他没看到忒修斯的腮又动了动。  
那是忒修斯把话咽了回去。

END.


End file.
